


Paladins Coffee

by Voltron_Trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Trash/pseuds/Voltron_Trash
Summary: A fanfic of Keith/Lance and Allura/Pidge. Some characters like Pidge are aged up because this is a college AU as well.





	1. Paladins Coffee Serves The Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is a college and coffee shop AU that I've been meaning to write for a long time. Hope you enjoy!

Hunk happily added swirly whipped cream on top of the steaming hot coffee he had made. The customer who had ordered her drink mentioned she wanted some rainbow sprinkles on the whipped cream. Hunk had never heard of such a combination, but that was what Paladins Coffee was all about.

Unique designs and combinations with a little of the customer’s own touch.

It was what Hunk loved most about working at Paladins Coffee. A cafe he and Lance ran together since the beginning of their senior year of high school. Now, they were in their second year of college and they owned the cafe for two years. Hunk couldn’t be more proud of how far he and Lance had come together as a dynamic duo. But they couldn’t have done it all without the help and support of both their families and Pidge’s constant advice, despite her not having any experience of running a coffee shop.

Hunk finished with the sprinkles. He cupped his large hand around the small cup, handing it to the customer. She had a bright smile on her face as she saw her order was exactly the way she wanted it.

 _Another job well done_ , Hunk thought to himself.

She handed him the sum of money needed to be paid and left him a tip. She walked out of the cafe, and Hunk smiled to himself, feeling satisfied that another customer was satisfied with their order. If he and Lance were not working on their assignments or were not spending their time in classes, they would be seen working in Paladins Coffee. They had originally done it for extra money to support themselves during college, but it soon became a part of their daily routine. Their cafe used to be open during weekends only, but now, it was an open everyday cafe.

He spotted Lance eyeing a small group of girls and boys.

He said under his breath, “Hunk, those guys and girls are super cute.”

Hunk rolled his eyes, and grabbed the back of Lance’s shirt, dragging him back to the work station. “Come on, Lance, you can goggle your eyes at pretty people later on.”

Lance let out a disappointed sound. “They’re leaving!”

Hunk felt bad that he had to force Lance to work, but sometimes, Lance forgets that he has to finish the orders of their customers. “Do you want to lose customers?” he asked his goggly-eyed friend.

“No way!” Lance shot up straight, looking him dead in the eye. “This cafe is basically our child whom we’ve raised since day one. I’m willing to sacrifice whatever it is to keep our business running.”

Hunk grinned. “ _That’s_ the spirit.”

They heard the jingle of the bells hung above the front glass door. They hung it so it could alert them of any customers in case they were distracted (mostly Lance) or incredibly focused (mostly Hunk). Both their faces lit up when they saw the small girl with chestnut-brown hair. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and slipped her phone into her back pocket. Lance had the nerve to jump over the counter and ran toward her.

Hunk heard Pidge laugh as Lance swept her up in his arms and hugged him back. Hunk walked around the back of the counter to join his friends. He, Lance and Pidge were best friends since high school. Though, he noticed there was something about Pidge. (Her actual name is Katie. They only called her Pidge because it was short for Pigeon, which Lance liked to call her.)

Lance settled Pidge to the ground on her feet. Hunk made a little squeaky noise as he bent his knees and leaned forward to touch the ends of her new short hair.

Lance whistled. “Seems like someone got the bisexual haircut.”

Pidge smirked. “Yeah, but you’re the actual bi. I’m not.”

“Of course.” Lance put a hand on his leaning hip. “You actually look very cute.”

Pidge’s cheeks turned a rosy colour. “Do I look better with my long hair?”

Hunk smiled. “Long hair or short, you still look very cute either way.”

Lance nodded, agreeing with his best friend. “I’m completely with you on this. Though, you’re starting to look more like your brother, just more feminine looking.”

She put a fist on her chest. “That’s the look I’m going for.”

“Becoming Matt’s twin?” chuckled Hunk.

Lance’s blue eyes grew wide and he ran toward the counter, where one customer was waiting. She looked very impatient.

Hunk stood up. “That’s weird. She was here the past few minutes and hasn’t ordered anything.”

Pidge followed Hunk towards the counter. “That’s Allura. She usually sits in the cafe for a good while and then she orders.”

Hunk glanced at her. “You know Allura?”

She nodded. “She’s in one of my classes. All I know is that she’s a photography student.”

Hunk had seen printed photos stuck to almost every bulletin board at their art college. Most of them were under the name of Allura Smythe. Some were photos of sunsets, mountains, romantic cities and models who volunteered for her. He would admit that Allura’s photography skills were beyong fantastic and it even took his breath away sometimes. His face flushed with shyness when he imagined taking Shay to one of those romantic cities. Shay always said she wanted to travel, anyway.

And Allura’s works have given him that exact feeling of wanting to bring Shay around the world.

He watched as Lance kept apologising for the wait.

Allura let out an annoyed huff, but she seemed to forgive him. “That’s fine. Although, I would prefer if one of you could be here.”

Lance gave her a sheepish smile. “Heh, sorry.” then, he switched to his flirtatious grin. “So, what classes do you take? I see you around campus, but we never really talk.”

The beautiful girl raised a white eyebrow. In fact, her long, curly and lustrous hair was dyed bluish-white. It contrasted beautifully against her smooth dark skin. It was like staring at a goddess brought down from the heavens.

“Just finish my order, please.” she said, almost begging.

Lance immediately went to work. “Sure thing, Allura!”

Pidge stifled a laugh as she settled on a stool. “Seriously? That’s the best Lance can do?”

Hunk elbowed her lightly. “At least he’s _trying_.”

“Whatever.” she said, propping her elbows on the table and putting her chin on her hands.

When Lance handed the cup over to Allura, she took a look at the name he had written for her and frowned. “‘Alluring Princess’?” she asked, looking up at Lance. “Your flirting skills are really weak.”

Lance smiled. “So, you’re going to teach me to be a better flirt?”

Allura smiled. A real, genuine smile. “No.” she said, loud and clear. “But I do appreciate the compliment.”

And with that, she exited the cafe and spared the longest glance in Pidge’s direction. Pidge smiled back as a way of being polite, not because she actually knew the girl. And sometimes, Pidge found herself thinking about Allura at the worst possible moments.

Hunk was about to grab a clean rag to wipe the tables of their customers who had gone, but Lance grabbed his biceps tightly. Hunk turned to face his friend and saw his wide-eyed expression with his mouth hanging open slightly.

“What’s wrong?” He followed Lance’s gaze and it turned out that Lance was staring at a boy with a black mullet.


	2. No-milk Hot Chocolate

**Allura’s POV**

Allura always looked forward to simply sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in Paladins Coffee. Ever since she enrolled in college, she had felt either really bored or really stressed. She did not have much fun during her first and second years. Maybe she was intimidated by her seniors or maybe she was scared to show her true potential.

However, that all changed when she got deep advice from her professor and she realised she really needed to show her passion for photography. She wanted to show her emotions. She wanted to make the person looking at her photos feel like they were warmly invited to follow her on a little adventure.

And Paladins Coffee was a peaceful and great place where she could find inspiration whenever she was in an art block.

Allura sat down next to the floor to ceiling windows and put in her earphones, listening to some soothing instrumental music. She was just starting to get her inspirational vibes until she heard one of the workers jump over the counter and run toward a small girl.

_Great_ , Allura thought. _You just ruined it for me_.

Allura took in deep breaths. She can’t stay negative for long, otherwise her works are going to be way too unappealing. Allura saw the two workers (or bosses), Hunk and Lance hugging the green girl with large prescription glasses. Allura kept her earphones in, pretending not to hear to the trio’s conversation.

In fact, she was very interested in the three of them. Especially the little one. She was very cute. And Allura thought she had seen her before.

Hunk, the tall and big one looked cuddly and radiated sunshine energy. Lance, the one that jumped over the counter shamelessly was a flirt and had a long list of exes. She was sure his confidence was a facade.

Finally, the small green girl was…Who was she?

Allura squinted closer. She had round hazel eyes and pretty hair that fell to the sides of her face and neck carelessly.

“Katie?” Allura muttered.

Huh, she chopped her hair off. Cute.

Allura was glad nobody invented a mind reading machine or device. She would have been very embarrassed.

Katie made brief eye contact and Allura quickly turned away as though she was uninterested.

_Don’t act so cold! You’re giving the wrong impression!_

Allura saw Hunk and Lance going back to their stations, Katie following them and sitting on one of the red barstools. Allura played it cool and walked up to the counter, giving her order. Her heart was running a marathon.

She was aware that Lance was flirting with her, but she did not know how to answer. She was too busy focusing on how the haircut suited Katie. It showed her face more and she looked younger.

Lance handed Allura her order. She frowned.

“‘Alluring Princess’?”

He winked.

Allura snorted. She made long strides toward the door but turned her head over her shoulder at the last minute to give Katie a long glance. Katie smiled. Out of politeness.

Allura would’ve fallen flat on her face from that smile if she weren’t wearing sneakers. If she wore high heels, she would spill her order and embarrass herself. And that was saying something because she almost tripped on her way out.

She stopped and leaned against the brick wall of the coffee building. After staring at the cup for a long time, she took a sip of her coffee and felt at peace. She had no idea what it was about the building that made her like it. Sure, it was aesthetically pleasing and they played soothing music.

However, Paladins Coffee gave off a different vibe. It was like she was at home again.

Allura smiled a little without realising it.

  
_____

  
“But I hate coffee.” said Keith simply.

His older friend (and his only true friend), Shiro, frowned. His grey eyes becoming wide.

_Oh no. Puppy face._

Although Shiro was in his last year of college, he still could look innocent. He could still look innocent although he had a big pink scar across his nose.Keith did not buy it. He knew it was part of an act.

Keith looked away. “Stop.” he huffed. “Why are you so excited about going to this coffee shop anyway? You hate coffee too.”

Shiro grinned. “Yes, but it helps me stay awake to do my assignments and not pass out halfway during lecture.”

Keith smiled slightly. “Of course it does.”

When they arrived at the red-bricked building right next to the floral shop, Keith was not impressed. It looked like one of those basic and aesthetic coffee shops that only existed for the hipsters and Instagrammers. He was really not into it especially since he could see what was going on.

Sure, it had a nice feel to it, but it was not exactly his cup of tea. Or in this case, not his cup of coffee.

Shiro on the other hand, looked at peace and happy. As long as he’s happy, Keith could tolerate the place. As soon as they entered, the bells jingled and they were welcomed by sweet music and the warm aroma of whatever was brewing behind the counter.

A short line of customers waited while the others sat at their tables. Businessmen, writers, college students from the nearby campus, high school students and families. All of different ages and colours. Keith wanted to dislike the place, but he was feeling so welcomed. He took a seat at one of the polished tables while Shiro excitedly waited to give his order.

Keith heard a loud gasp from the counter. From the corner of his eye, he saw a boy with fluffy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes gaping at him with his mouth wide open. He had his hands around a bigger boy’s bicep.

“Probably a co-worker.” Keith muttered to himself as he always does.

He tried to ignore the boy’s frantic whispers and panicked hand gestures. The other boy looked like he was used to it. Keith noticed a small girl with short hair and round glasses tapping furiously at her phone. Her legs were so short, it barely reached the ground. Keith thought maybe it was one of the boys’ younger sister.

He did not want to admit that the trio got his attention. They were friendly-looking. In fact, he was very sure they were on the same campus with him, but in different departments. He was not sure about the small girl.

Shiro sat next to him, breaking Keith out of his trance. He handed a medium sized cup to Keith.

Keith was about to thank him when he saw the name scribbled across the cup.

“‘Mullet’?” Keith looked at Shiro for an explanation.

Shiro shrugged his broad shoulders. “I pointed at you and one of the baristas just wrote it down before I could tell your name.”

Keith had the slightest suspicion it was the boy with the panicked whispers. He was not mad, but more annoyed. The first thing people always noticed was his mullet. It was not for fashion, but for convenience. The place where they studied was forever freezing and he did not want to use his money to pay for haircuts. He could cut it off himself if he wanted to but Shiro never let him.

Shiro almost looked like a giddy puppy when he took his first sip.

“Allura was right!” he drunk the whole black coffee down. “We should have gone here a long time ago!”

And just like that, he had finished the whole thing. Keith could not help but giggle. Shiro’s life support was coffee and energy drinks. He was surprised Shiro was still alive and healthy. Maybe he just went to the gym often and took care of himself despite unbalanced diet.

Keith took a small sip and decided he sort of…Liked it.

“This is probably hot chocolate.” he said. “But it tastes so _plain_. Who made this?”

Shiro nodded. “I told them not to put milk in it.”

“But why?”

“Keith, you’re lactose intolerant.”

“Yeah, I don’t care. I still want half of my cup to be filled with dairy the next time we go here.”

Shiro gave him a look as if to say, No, you’re going to end up in the hospital with your endless need of going to the restroom.

Keith ignored him and swallowed the no-milk hot chocolate. He did not know what it was about the brown haired boy, but he sure did enjoy watching him tend to the customers orders with that big sparkling smile of his.

 


End file.
